


Freaking Hipsters

by anothersouladrift



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, ShieldShock - Freeform, Starcy - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rogersreclist asked you:<br/>"I'm trying not to tell you shieldshock coffee shop AU right now XD they're getting overdone but I'm a sucker for them. I shall sit here until I think of a real prompt for you!"</p><p>Not exactly a coffee shop AU, as Steve is still Captain America, and Darcy is still Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Hipsters

“Voldemort!” The barista called out.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Freaking hipsters. She was going to have to find another place to study before this coffee shop got completely overrun. She’d only stayed a regular this long because they made the best scones this side of the Brooklyn Bridge. There was a quiet noise from the door, as the hipster (or Voldemort in disguise?) attempted to exit, just as another man tried to enter. The man entering quickly stepped back, and held the door for the hipster, who was too absorbed in his smartphone to even take notice, before walking in. Darcy studied the figure that had just walked in. He was tall, and blonde, with the largest set of shoulders she’d seen attached to a man outside of Thor. His khaki pants said ‘nice boy’, but the way he held himself spoke of something else- a kind of awareness of his surroundings that most people don’t come by naturally. Still, Darcy thought, as she watched him place his order, he was very attractive.

Darcy was startled out of her ogling when the barista shouted “Captain America!”

The man, who had been gazing around the crowded shop, seemingly to search out a place to sit, snapped his head around to face the barista. Oh. And here she had thought she could spot hipsters from a mile away. Darcy sighed, and let her self take one last look at him before returning to her notes.

There was a look of pure shock on his face, that was quickly replaced by relief, as a young girl dressed in a pair of shorts and a cropped tee picked up the drink, and then something flickered in his eyes so fast that she couldn’t name it. Darcy ducked her head down, trying to make herself read through her notes, without much success. Was he a fan, hoping to meet Captain America, Savior of New York? No, that couldn’t be it. He had looked relieved when he had seen the hipster pick up the cup. So why had he turned around so quickly? It was almost like someone had called his name… But no, that couldn’t be. Could it?

Darcy took another look at the man. He was definitely built like a superhero. No, no way, this was crazy, even for Darcy, and she had tased a freaking Norse God. But what if…?

“Steve!” The barista called out. (Man, that girl had a set of lungs.) The man stepped forward and picked up his drink. He turned back around, and his eyes began to search out a spot to sit again. Darcy made a split second decision.

“Hey,” She said, as she stood up, drawing Steve’s attention to herself. “You can sit with me.” She gestured to the seat across from her. Steve smiled, and wow, he had a great smile, and headed towards her. She sat down, and quickly cleared the table in front of his chair of her books.

“Thanks, it’s awful crowded in here.” He said as he took a seat.

“Mmhmm.” Darcy replied. She kept her answer nonverbal, so she wouldn’t blurt out whatever came to mind.

“I’m Steve.”

“Darcy.” She answered. Screw it, she determined, and lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, “You know, for someone with a secret identity, you’re certainly not very secretive.”

 

Steve opened his mouth, to deny it, but Darcy continued on. “I mean, if some dumb hipster wanting a cool photo to put on instagram can fool you, I’m a bit scared for the world’s safety.”

Steve stared at her for a moment, and then snorted suddenly. He put his hand over his mouth, and his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Darcy smiled, “I wouldn’t have said anything, but I felt it was my patriotic duty, you know?”

“Your patriotic duty?” He parroted, before he let out a loud laugh. Darcy joined him.

“I mean, what kind of a superhero would Bruce Wayne be if every time someone said ‘Batman’ he answered?”

The dame was not only built like a pin up, but had spotted that he was Captain America, and called him out on it. And on top of all that, she had made a comic book joke? Steve thought he might be a little bit in love.

 

As Darcy picked up her things to leave, Steve realized that the past hour he had spent talking with her had been the most fun he’d had in months. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

“Darcy?” Steve said quickly, before he could let himself think too hard, or talk himself out of it.

“Yeah?” She said, focusing on stuffing a text book into her backpack.

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

Darcy’s head jerked up to face him. “You want to go out on a date. With me?”

“Of course, with you.  I mean, you figured out who I was just by watching. And you’re gorgeous, Doll. And funny.” He answered.

Darcy’s lips twitched before turning into a wide smile. “Okay then, Captain.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
